Shattered Coffee Cups
by Li'l Albatross
Summary: There are voices, crazy dreams, lots of coffee and irony abound. Originally meant as a oneshot. Slightly AU. Complete! Reviews equal love!
1. Round 1

Grr – okay, so I've hit a patch of Writer's Block on _Just an Average Girl_…but here's another installment of one of my Sailor Moon blurbs. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in Sailor Moon, I just borrowed them! Sorry!

**--FLASHBACK—**

"_Get out of the way Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars bellowed as fire flared past the blonde girl's cheek and set a burning blaze to the horribly slimy youma. _

"_Come on Sailor Moon, don't just stand there!" Sailor Mercury yelled as she called upon her Aqua Shine Illusion and a wave of ice and bubbles sprayed the youma, knocking it to the ground._

"_Sailor Moon! Dust the youma; we don't have strength to last all night!" Sailor Jupiter panted from the side, sweat from the battle pooling in her eyes._

_Sailor Moon struggled against the thoughts of weakness and fear that turned her stomach as she raised her Moon Wand. She silently prayed to the Moon that she would have the strength and courage to save her friends and dust the horrible beast in front of her. She closed her eyes and pulled all of the energy she had, her voice cracking from her vocal chords._

"_Moon Healing Activation!" She shouted, feeling the burst of light that was all of her energy and power encircling the youma and returning it to the human form of a girl. She sighed as she let go of the attack, her arms falling slack at her sides. Sailor Jupiter rushed to help the girl that had been forced into the form of the youma and Sailor Mercury scanned the area on her mini-computer. _

"_Damn it, the crystal's gone already!" Sailor Mercury shouted as Sailor Mars whirled on Sailor Moon._

"_Good going, Meatball brains! You lost us another crystal!"_

_Out of the corner of her eye, Sailor Moon saw the swirling of flower petals and raced after Zoicite, who had hid in the shadows, never revealing himself to the scouts. She was off before she could alert the others, but she doubted they'd care anyway. _

"_ZOICITE! Stop where you are!" Sailor Moon yelled, crouching in a defensive stance as the man turned to face her and laughed._

"_What's this, the Sailor Klutz chased after me?"_

"_Where's the crystal, you Nega-twirp?" Sailor Moon spit out disgusted at herself for being called a klutz by her enemy. _

"_Ask the Cape Boy. Or were you too busy trying to save your pathetic excuse for a life to notice him steal the Rainbow Crystal?" Zoicite growled as he vanished with a swirl of petals._

"_Damn it! Zoicite, this isn't over!" She screeched, anger sizzling in her blood. Why hadn't Tuxedo Mask helped them? Was he really an enemy?_

_Sailor Moon walked back to the scouts and de-transformed, feeling dejected and forlorn. Rei glared at her and walked away, heading towards the Temple. Lita smiled sympathetically to Serena. _

"_Don't worry Serena; even Ami missed finding the crystal. We'll get the next one."_

_We can't get the Silver Crystal without all of them though, Serena chided herself. Why was she such a nuisance? Maybe the Scouts would be better off without such a klutz and crybaby…..or so Serena thought as she got ready for the few hours of sleep she'd have before another day at school._

**--END FLASHBACK--**

Serena trudged her way down the sidewalk, her usually swinging arms limp at her sides, her eyes downcast to the ground below her.

_Why couldn't I just sleep a little longer? It's not like I'll even pay attention at school,_ the young girl thought to herself as she continued walking along in her own haze. Lost in her train of thought, she was startled awake by the sudden solidness she crashed into.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She muttered as she sidestepped the sudden wall and went on her way.

"Watch where you're going, Meatball Head! You almost turned me into a steaming wet mess of coffee!" The voice of her arch nemesis said angrily. She kept walking, too tired to really care.

"Sorry." And she kept going. She was almost there.

Thrown off guard, Darien caught up with her and walked along side of the younger girl.

"What's up with you today, Meatball Head?" He asked, shocked that she still hadn't looked up at him. He heard her sigh, but unlike normal days, she didn't rise to his nickname for her.

"See you, Darien." And she made her way into the gates of the school they had reached. Shocked and utterly flabbergasted, Darien watched the girl walk into the building, suddenly aware that even the meatballs on her head seemed to be drooping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It was the strangest thing I've ever seen, Andrew! She didn't even look up at me and yell at me, like she **always** does! And I could have sworn the meatballs on her head were drooping!" Darien exclaimed later, sitting at the counter in the Crown Arcade, where his best friend worked. He poured his disbelief over his usual cup of coffee, steam billowing up to greet him.

"Maybe she's getting sick. It's not like Serena to be down in the dumps. Or maybe she got grounded for another bad grade. You know math isn't her forte." Andrew suggested as he re-filled the salt and pepper shakers that were sitting in front of him.

"Yeah but you don't get it, Andrew. Whenever she gets a bad grade, she throws a fit. Full crybaby attack, you've heard her! It's awful." Darien's eyes got huge in his head. "It was like she wasn't even there, 'Drew. Maybe she's possessed!" He laughed as his best friend shook his head at him.

"And why would you care, huh Darien? Could it be you're actually worried about the girl?" Andrew raised an eyebrow, aware of his friend's odd obsession with the cute and bubbly blonde. Darien snorted but took his time in answering.

"Who knows?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Serena, would you please pay attention!" Miss Haruna called out, startled by the girl's odd silence. Instead of daydreaming, the usually bubbly girl seemed to be miserable as she laid her head down on her desk. When she looked up at Miss Haruna, the woman's heart went out to the girl.

"Serena, why don't you go to the Nurse? You don't look so well." And with a nod, the girl stumbled from her chair and made her way clumsily to the Nurse's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So are you ready for the exam on Thursday?" Andrew asked, as he filled Darien's cup with hot coffee for the eighth time that day.

"With every cup of coffee I drink, I feel more ready than before!" Darien laughed as he felt the caffeine replenish him. What he didn't tell his best friend was the reason that he always needed so much coffee was due to the battles with the Negaverse. It wasn't easy being the only tuxedoed super hero rushing in to save Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. And now that he was plagued by dreams of his princess every night, he rarely got the chance to rest. He had to find the rest of those crystals before his enemy got to them!

"Uh Darien, if you bite any harder, you'll break the coffee cup." Andrew smirked, bringing Darien back to the arcade. Darien chuckled and took a sip of coffee before nearly spitting it out as Andrew jumped up in an odd fashion and slapped him on the back.

"What the he-" He was cut off as the sound of jingling filled his ears and someone stepped in through the arcade doors.

"Why Serena, what are you doing out of school early?" Andrew said cheerfully, shooting a worried look in Darien's direction. His best friend had been right, something was awfully wrong with their young Meatball head.

"Can I have a cup of coffee Andrew?" The girl asked, refusing to answer his question. Darien nearly choked again.

"Since when do you like coffee, Meatball Head?"

"I don't like coffee, but if I don't get caffeine and soon, I'll fall asleep before I can get to the temple." She said, yawning. Darien raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you going to the Temple, got a shopping date with Rei? You know, if you're that tired, why don't you just ask her to reschedule?" He was surprised as Serena let out a choked sound that might have been a snort of laughter.

"Doesn't work that way." _Not when you're shopping for rainbow crystals, _she thought bitterly.

"And what's got you so tired lately? I doubt you were up late studying, Meatball Head." Darien chided. She missed the sparkle in his eye and tried to swallow a large gulp of coffee without tasting the awful concoction she was drinking.

Andrew noticed Serena pale at Darien's question and grabbed a napkin as Serena coughed down a gulp of coffee. He laughed as she gratefully accepted the napkin and wiped her mouth.

"God, this stuff is awful, how do you drink a cup of it every day?" Serena proclaimed to Darien. Andrew laughed and both turned to face him.

"One cup? Oh no, Mr. Darien over there is on cup number eight!" Serena gasped, appalled, and went to take another sip.

"At least it helps with the waking up part." She muttered into her cup of coffee.

"So why aren't you in school? You've got another hour, don't you?" Darien asked, still worried about the girl sitting next to him.

"The Nurse sent me home. Said something about stress." Serena laughed softly to herself. _Like she knows what stress is, she doesn't have to run around fighting youma every night and then be a student during the day! _Serena thought to herself harshly.

Darien snorted. _What stress could that meatball head possibly have, compared to me? Man, I wish life was still that simple! _He shook his head.

"You don't even know what stress is, Meatball brains. I bet all you worry about is shopping and clothes. Well, and maybe boys." Darien said bitterly. As Andrew tried to intervene and stop the sudden amount of chaos he knew was coming, Serena literally beat him to the punch as she reached back and caught Darien's chin in a right hook. She stood up and left the arcade faster than either of them had seen her leave without falling. Darien stared after her, his jaw dropped and eyes bugging out of his head.

"You deserved that one." Andrew said, shaking his head in dismay as he moved to clean up Serena's coffee cup.

**Well, this WAS going to be a one-shot, but I guess not anymore! What do you think? Review please!**


	2. Round 2

Okay, so apparently this wasn't meant to be a one-shot. Who knew? Well, what do you think of this one? Please review and let me know what you think! All thoughts welcomed – just REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:** Stop asking me if I own Sailor Moon! I don't! There, now I'm good and depressed…happy!

"Geesh Serena, you're late again." Rei said angrily as Serena made her way into the main part of the temple.

"We were worried about you Serena, we called your mom but you didn't go home after you left school early today. What's up with you girl?" Lita asked, clearly worried for her friend.

"Really Serena, you should tell us what's going on with you so we can help you. We need you right now to help us find the Moon Princess." Luna, the small black cat curled up next to Ami said accusingly.

"Was it the test that Miss Haruna announced today, Serena?" Ami asked, her nose buried in her mini-computer.

Serena nearly laughed. _Just something more to worry about. Why should I worry? I'm just going to fail it anyway. _For some reason though she just felt like crying.

"I can't find the next crystal anywhere in the city! It's either right under our noses or it's not here yet." Ami suddenly announced, frustrated at the small computer. She nearly chucked it across the room before catching herself and blushing. Only Serena caught on to the girl's break of cool exterior.

"Maybe it's some tourist that hasn't stumbled into Tokyo yet." Lita suggested, trying to keep everyone's hopes up.

"Well there hasn't been a youma attack since last night, so I doubt the Nega-creeps have found it yet." Serena muttered.

"How would you know? You couldn't find a youma if it popped up out of your head, meatball brains." Rei snapped. Serena flinched inwardly but her smile never wavered.

"Well girls, ha-ha, I'm supposed to go home now. My mom wants me to study more." Serena laughed, inching her way out the door. Before she would have to hear Rei's snide comments she slipped out the door and ran down the temple steps.

"Should we have let her walk home by herself?" Lita asked.

"She'll be fine unless she finds a crack in the sidewalk." Rei muttered. Luna mewed and turned to Ami.

"She's working hard, I guess. She just has to get used to having responsibilities." Ami said, never looking up from the computer scan.

"Oh get off it guys, Serena's just being Serena. You know she'll always be there for the scouts, and for us. Don't give her such a hard time." Lita said, trying to defend her first friend's reputation.

"Oh come on Lita, you know she's a bit flakey." Rei snapped. Lita just shook her head and the girls continued on with their gossip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Earth to Serena! Serena, are you sure you're alright?" Molly said, concerned for her best friend. The young girl walked lazily along beside her, strolling right past the Crown Arcade.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." She murmured, blushing slightly when she realized that she had missed the door to the arcade. The day at school hadn't been any better than the day before, and the fact that she had gone out on her own looking for a youma and had found one, had left her grumpier than normal. Since she didn't want to have to call on the scouts, she fought it on her own and it had left her more tired than the night before. However, there had been no crystal. Zoicite hadn't been happy either. Serena flinched as she remembered the gash on her shoulder from the battle with Zoicite.

Flashing a lopsided grin to her best friend, Serena opened the door. She could feel her shoulders drooping even more when she saw the solitary form of her arch nemesis already perched by the counter.

"That stupid jerk face." Serena muttered, not noticing the worried look Molly flashed her as she walked through the door.

"Hi Andrew! Hi Darien." Molly called happily to the pair at the counter.

"Hi girls. What can I get you today?" Andrew asked, flashing his dazzling smile. Normally both girls would have swooned at his radiant charm, but today found only Molly giggling like, well, a school girl.

"Hey Meatball Head. Hey Molly." Darien said, raising an eyebrow at Serena's distracted expression. Molly caught onto his inquiry but simply shrugged. _Your guess is as good as mine_, her eyes read.

"Can I have a vanilla shake Andrew?" Molly asked, turning to Serena.

"Want your usual strawberry shake, Serena?" Andrew asked her kindly. The girl pulled herself up onto the stool next to Darien's and let her shoulders slump onto the counter. She shook her head and muttered something inaudible from her the cradle of her arms.

"What was that Meatball?" Darien laughed, patting the back of her head.

"Coffee please." All three friends gasped and stared at the meatball head, aghast.

"Coffee, two days in a row? Whoa, something is definitely wrong with you Meatball. Maybe you should get checked out at the doctors." Darien said, reaching to feel Serena's forehead.

"Ha-ha, very funny. I'm just tired." Serena laughed, pulling the steaming cup of coffee over to her. She smelt the awful brew and nearly choked, but her resolve didn't ease. With a sigh, she pinched her nose shut and finished it all in one long gulp.

Darien fell off of his barstool. Molly nearly fainted on top of him. Andrew sweat dropped and grabbed for a bunch of napkins, just in case. Serena smashed the cup down on the counter, without breaking it, and took in a deep breath.

There was a split second of silence.

And then –

"EWWWWWW! COFFEE IS SOOOOOOO GROSS!" Serena bellowed as she shook her head back and forth. Her three friends smirked at her, and Molly was the first to ask the question that was floating between the three of them.

"Then why drink it Serena? What have you been up to?"

"I just have problems with sleeping is all, Molly. Nothing else is wrong." Serena said and tried smiling, to no avail. Well, Darien could tell she was lying. Molly thought she was just tired. And Andrew was busy checking to make sure the coffee cup wasn't broken.

"Fill her up Andrew." Serena said. The three stared at her again, but Andrew complied. As if in some sort of hypnotic trance, the man filled the coffee cup and watched as the blonde gulped it down, black and still steaming hot.

"Serena, I'd be care," Darien started, but didn't get to finish his warning before her face turned red and she started panicking. With her arms vigorously thrashing about her head, Serena made a bee-line to the girls' bathroom, her face the shade of a lobster.

"What has gotten in to her?" Andrew asked, shaking his head after her. Molly frowned.

"I don't know, but she's got bruises all up and down her arms and legs and she looks like she hasn't slept in weeks. The other girls don't seem to know what's going on with her either." Darien frowned at that. Bruises? He wondered if something was wrong at home for Serena.

_Uh oh, is someone worried about the little Meatball Head?_ A voice suddenly asked in his head. He gulped and made a promise to himself to get to the bottom of this sudden new development. As he waited for the girl's return, he plotted silently to himself of an escape route, a trail on the girl through the rest of her daily activities, and a way for him to watch over the girl at night without seeming like a pervert. _Oy, if she catches you, you are DEAD MEAT!_ He thought as he downed the tenth cup of coffee he'd had that day. _And while you watch over the little meatball head, you can figure out why the last youma didn't leave behind a rainbow crystal._ Darien cursed under his breath and was startled when Serena returned from the bathroom and asked for a third cup of coffee.


	3. Round 3

Ni hao! Thank you everyone for all of your wonderful reviews! Please keep up the encouragement and criticism! All thoughts are welcome!

**Disclaimer: ** Unfortunately, I don't own anything that makes as much money as _Sailor Moon_. Enjoy anyway!

"Serena, what are you working on?" The small black guardian asked her charge, curiosity furrowing her brow.

"Huh? Oh, hi Luna. I'm just working on some homework. Is there a youma attack?" Serena asked, looking up from a notebook.

"No. Homework? You? At this hour? Are you feeling alright?" Luna asked, shocked. She pounced up onto the desk and looked over Serena's arm. Sure enough, the girl seemed to be struggling over mathematics equations.

"Serena, if you're having trouble, why not ask Ami for help?"

Serena laughed nearly hysterical. "Are you nuts, Luna? The girls would drop dead in their tracks if I started to ask for help with homework. It's better if they not know I'm trying to teach it to myself."

"As you wish. I still think you should ask for help. You should get to bed soon anyway; you have to be up in six hours." Luna yawned and jumped over to the bed, curling up on the girl's pillow.

"Okay Luna." The girl whispered, watching the small cat until she fell asleep. Letting out a sigh, the girl stood, threw on her clothes, grabbed her brooch and stopped at the mirror. Grinning to herself, she did her traditional Sailor Moon pose before opening her window and climbing down the tree to the streets below.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Shit!_ Darien cursed inwardly as he swan-dived behind a tree as the blonde girl shimmied down the tree and tip toed around the house to the street. He sweat-dropped, realizing how close he had come to being seen by Serena. Wait – what the hell? Why was Serena sneaking out of her bedroom window, and where the hell was she going? Frowning, Darien began to tip toe behind her, trying to blend in with the night.

She walked along the street, seemingly looking for something. She passed the Crown Arcade. She circled the abandoned temple across from the park. She then made her way into the small park and Darien nearly panicked.

_What is she doing? Is she nuts? What if there's a youma in there! Oh God, what have I gotten myself into? _ Darien battled with himself as he tip toed behind her. He slipped his hand into his coat pocket, hoping he wouldn't have to transform into Tuxedo Mask.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena sighed. All of this patrolling was making her sleepy. It was unusually quiet tonight, with no signs of Zoicite or a youma attack anywhere. She sat down on a park bench and pulled her legs under her.

_Maybe if I sit here and project my hatred to Zoicite, he'll show up and we can get this over with._ She thought. She shut her eyes tight, gathered the light inside her that made her Sailor Moon, focused it as hard as she could, and sent it out like a breath of air.

_ZOICITE! YOU BETTER GET YOUR NEGA-BUTT OVER HERE **NOW!** I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO WAIT FOR YOU! _

"Oooh, who am I fooling? That'll never work. I can't just YELL at him to come fight me!" Serena muttered under her breath. _Oy, if the girls could hear me now, they'd think I was nuts!_

She continued to sit there, unsure of how to find the next victim and her enemy, the awful general Zoicite. She frowned. Why did she feel like someone was watching her? She looked around, but could see no one. There were shadows everywhere she looked and suddenly felt very vulnerable. _Maybe going out at night on my own isn't such a good idea. I'm getting so tired…and if I keep drinking coffee, I think the jerk might have a heart attack._ She snickered and laughed softly to herself. Then, with a sudden burst of energy, she pulled herself up and walked out of the park. As she reached the main gate, a strange sense of urgency pulled her towards the Juuban School. She stared up at the huge towering building and saw the door hanging oddly off its hinges.

_That's not normal._ She grasped her brooch tight in her hand and walked cautiously into the building, ready to transform at the first sight of trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He saw her turn towards the direction of his hiding spot and was afraid she could see him. He dove onto the ground, smacking his head on a root with a soft _thud_. He grunted and tried to sit up. As he did, he saw her walking towards the main gate. He cursed and tried to gracefully get up to follow the blonde girl. As he did, he got a strange tingling feeling along his spine. Instantly he knew that something was afoot and trouble would be ahead.

He felt the pull of the Negaverse, and was even more worried when he saw Serena going the same way. _Oh God, they're gonna attack and eat the Meatball head! _He gasped and slammed himself against the fence as he thought Serena was turning around to check behind her. He felt the breath get knocked out of him but was relieved when he saw her walk into the damaged door of the Juuban School………………damaged door?

Why was the klutz and crybaby going into a deserted, broken into school? Oh, this was not good, Darien knew. He suddenly wondered if he was in some sort of nightmare. Still, he followed the girl, softly cursing the girl's open curiosity.

Just as Darien was going to enter the school, something clunked him over the head and all went black as he cursed his sudden worry for the Meatball Head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Serena, you are so stupid. What are you doing walking into an abandoned school at night? ALONE?" The girl harshly whispered to herself as she tip toed into the building. Suddenly a loud _thump_ made her jump. She turned behind her, waiting for an attack, but no one was there. Convinced that this would be easier as a Super Heroine, she grabbed the brooch in her hand.

"Moon Cosmic Make UP!" She whispered and in a flash stood in her Sailor uniform. Some sort of dark energy was calling to her, telling her that whatever was wrong was up ahead in the cafeteria. _I always knew something fishy went on in school cafeterias!_ She tried to calm herself down as she went along the hallway.

_Why do I have to get heroic now? Maybe I should call the Scouts after all._ She tried telling herself. Finally giving in to her fear, she reached for her communicator and sweat-dropped as she realized she had left it at home. _Uh-oh._ Just then she heard a cackle in front of her.

"I'm so glad you caught onto my invitation, Sailor-Brat." Zoicite stood on one of the cafeteria tables. Serena gasped and felt the blood in her veins turn to ice. Lying around the tables were the scattered bodies of the Juuban School faculty.

"What do you want now, Nega-twit?" Sailor Moon growled, trying to hide her fear. She wanted to break down in cry and run away in fear, but she knew she'd never get away. She saw Miss Haruna lying on the floor and could feel her steely resolve slip in. _Thank God I had coffee today_ she thought to herself as she reached for her tiara. Before she could call on her power and hit Zoicite, a strange scraggly sound caught her attention. She whirled to face the other direction and moaned as a ten foot tall youma rolled its way into the room, dragging a limp….Darien!

Fear clouded her mind. What was he doing here, and just WHAT was the youma? It seemed to leave a blue ooze behind it. As she watched in horror, the ground seemed to sizzle under its slime and turned into ash. _Oh great, really big youma with acidic ooze…Ami would love this!_ Serena wanted to panic. Zoicite started laughing at her back. Anger started to rise in Serena's mind.

"That's IT, you piece of Nega-trash! PUT THAT JERK DOWN!" She grabbed her tiara and screamed as the youma dropped Darien and charged Sailor Moon.

_Oh this was a BAD idea! _She screamed out as the youma's massive arm reached out and smacked her to the ground.

"I'm going to enjoy this fight!" Zoicite laughed. Oh yes, he was quite glad the sailor pest had decided to start looking for trouble on her own. Now all of the game pieces were on HIS side. He laughed again as he watched the girl fighting the awful beast in front of him, the dark energy of all the useless humans swirling behind him. He was too caught up in his glee to notice the male human coming to his senses over by the door.

**_Oooh, whoops! Looks like I had to end this one with a cliffie! The faster you review, the faster I put up the next chapter! All thoughts are welcomed!_**


	4. Round 4

Hello my wonderful readers, I'm sorry I've wandered away from updating. Here's another chapter in our little adventure! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Leave me some more notes on where you want this to go!

**Disclaimer:** I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you! -I wish-

"_PUT THAT JERK DOWN!"_ Darien flinched as he heard a familiar voice say something very uncharacteristic. He groaned and wanted to fall back into the darkness from the pain on the right side of his head, but he knew Sailor Moon was in danger. But hey – who was this jerk she kept shouting about?

"How dare you touch innocent people? I mean sure, they like to torture us with their teaching sometimes, but you have no right to touch their energy! Not even the jerks!" Sailor Moon cried out as she struck her pose, trying to avoid another run in with the monster's flailing tentacles. She threw herself to the right as she dodged another attack and tried to get up before it advanced on her again.

Groggily, Darien watched in horror as Sailor Moon was thwacked clear across the room by the oozing youma. She began to wail.

"Oaaaahhhhh, it burns it burns it BURNS!" Sailor Moon screamed, trying to scratch the ooze off the exposed skin of her leg. Foolishly she let her guard down and wasn't aware of the creature's advance on her slouched form.

Without thinking, Darien reached into his shirt pocket and sent a razor-sharp rose at the beast. It yowled in surprise and spun around, creating enough noise to alert Sailor Moon.

Shocked, she noticed the rose sticking out of its back and jumped up, looking around anxiously for Tuxedo Mask. When she couldn't find him, she panicked again, the pain gnawing at her as she continued to jump out of the way of the thrashing youma. Having had enough, she grabbed her Moon Wand, called upon the light and energy of Sailor Moon, and clearly said in an angry voice,

"Moon Healing Power." The youma screeched its final last cry and shriveled into dust. The ooze vanished from Sailor Moon's leg, leaving the flesh raw and gnarled. Zoicite growled as the swirling ball of energy dissipated.

"You'll pay for that, Sailor Moon!" He shouted, hurling a giant shard of stone for the girl.

Before she even realized what was happening, she felt herself whisked away in someone's arms, hearing their cry of pain as they ran out of the cafeteria. Sailor Moon was shoved into an abandoned, dark classroom. She swirled around, expecting Tuxedo Mask.

Her jaw dropped down, her eyes bulged out of her head, the largest sweat drop known to man formed on her brow. Even the dumplings on her head seemed to stand up in shock.

"D-d-DARIEN?" The college student spun around in shock.

_Shit!_ He yelled at himself and unconsciously smacked himself in the forehead. Pain kaleidoscoped its way over his vision. He had forgotten to transform before rescuing Sailor Moon!

"Uh…" _Great going, Cape Boy, how do you get yourself out of this one?_ He nearly passed out from frustration and embarrassment right there.

"It was you? You threw the rose?" Her eyes were HUGE. Her voice was barely a whisper, but he could feel the wail building up in her.

"Sailor Moon, I uh, I found that rose on, uh, a um…" Suddenly he couldn't breathe. She had called him Darien. How did she know who he was?

"What did you call me?" He gasped, his eyes bulging to meet hers halfway. She paled. She made a strange noise resembling a hiccup.

The blood stopped in his veins. Where was Serena? He hadn't seen her when he had pulled his body off the floor.

_PUT THAT JERK DOWN!_ He paled. He heard himself hiccup and insanely he suddenly wished for a steaming hot cup of coffee. The voice had been slightly different, deeper somehow, but he knew just who was standing in front of him.

"Serena?" Her eyes glazed over. He suddenly panicked; afraid she was going into shock. The ugly flesh of her leg was starting to bleed and ooze.

"Serena, please. Can you hear me? I need you to focus on my voice." He reached out to touch her shoulder and he suddenly found himself on the ground, his arm wrenched painfully behind his back. He cried out in surprise.

"Wow, Lita wasn't joking when she said that would work!" He heard Sailor Moon mutter.

"Serena, let me go!"

"There is NO WAY in HELL, whether it be flaming or freezing, that such a pig headed, arrogant know-it-all could be the sweet, dark, mysterious and incredibly dreamy Tuxedo Mask. In fact I refuse to…," he cut her off by flipping her over his back and head. As he attempted to pull himself up into a standing position, he fought insanely for balance…and lost.

Darien stumbled and fell on top of Sailor Moon. Out of breath, he gave up and just lay there, panting for air.

"And I'm supposed to believe that some cry-baby klutz and pest is Sailor Moon? No way in hell I saw that coming." He growled. He felt his heartbeat race as he noticed just how blue her eyes sparkled. He took in the pout of her full lips and tiny button-like nose. _When the hell did she turn so cute?_ He thought, clearly vexed at himself.

"Would you get off of me, you brute? I can't breathe with your fat crushing me," she grunted in response. _And the fact that his eyes are just so gorgeous isn't helping either! _She shook herself, wondering just where such horrible thoughts could come from!

Darien felt her shake and suddenly frowned.

"You're hurt. If you don't bandage that, it'll get infected." He sat up quickly, trying to ignore the dizziness he still felt, and bent to look at her burnt and angered skin. His cold hand touched her leg and he grabbed on tight as she tried to pull away from him.

"Would you get off me? Don't you dare worry about me, jerk! There's something I have to take care of right now." And trying not to wince, Sailor Moon grabbed onto the wall and pulled herself up. Before he realized what she was doing, she threw open the door and limped her way back to battle Zoicite. What she didn't want to admit to herself was the strange fire that had traveled up her leg at Darien's touch. She felt herself blush as she struggled back to fight.

"Damn, damn, damn. This is the twilight zone, isn't it?" Darien muttered. Without another thought he grabbed his transformation rose and in seconds Tuxedo Mask dashed after Sailor Moon, ready to face the Nega-trash.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Serena, stop the homework and come to bed." Luna called out to her charge, still curled up on the pillow. The bed was still cold beside her. When no response came from the girl, Luna peeked out of one eye just to reassure herself that the girl had just fallen asleep at her desk.

The cat sprang onto all fours, hissing, and fur standing on end. She surveyed the scene. There was no sign of Serena. The bedroom door was still closed. The window was wide open. Her transformation brooch was gone. She eyed up the fallen communicator and panic swept through her. She jumped down to flip it open and pressed the call button. In seconds, a sleepy Ami came into view.

"Serena, it's nearly three thirty. What's wrong?" Her eyes widened in shock when she realized it was Luna.

"Hi Luna, is there a youma attack?"

"Ami, Serena's snuck out of her room. Can you scan the area to find her?" With a brisk nod the girl whipped out a small mini-computer and got to work. She gasped.

"Oh Luna, her energy is weak! She's moving, rapidly, at…Juuban School? What is she doing there? Oh no! There's major Nega-energy at the school! We better go help her! Call the other scouts!" And before the startled cat could reply, the communicator screen went blank.

_Did Serena go scouting on her own? The Nega-verse didn't steal her out of bed, did they? _But no, the bed sheets hadn't been turned down. Luna quickly called the other scouts and jumped down from Serena's window.

_Ooh, I hope you haven't walked into a trap._ She growled to herself as she raced to her charge's rescue.

**_Tune in next time for the next chapter of _SHATTERED COFFEE CUPS.**

**Now review, gosh-darn-it! Or I'll...I'll...never come back!**


	5. Round 5

Eeeeee! Again, I must beg for forgiveness for leaving you all hanging for so long! See, there are a few tiny problems called "Writer's Block" and "College Life" that have kept me from updating. Please, please forgive me. And thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming, for they really do add to the inspiration.

**DISCLAIMER: **Yes, when danger is nearby, I transform into the ever-fearful Sailor DIGI! coughs Okay, okay…so Sailor Moon does not belong to me and I have no super powers…………at least none that I plan on revealing! Muhahahaha…..

**P.S. – Some of my descriptions for Sailor Moon's powers incorporate my own ideas. Sorry if it's not 100 like the anime/manga! Yes, I gave her a new power!**

"What do you mean; Meatball Head is at Juuban School? Since when does the Meatball Head do anything even near that building after hours?" Rei's voice hitched higher in octave with her confusion. She blinked at the face of Ami, staring back at her through the tiny communicator.

"Look Rei, we're losing time. There's a huge Nega-butt of evil energy reading from the school. Something is definitely happening. And something's horribly wrong with Serena's energy. She's almost totally zapped!" Ami gasped as she raced along the sidewalk. She had run all the way from her apartment complex and Rei was the last one on her list to call as she raced to save her friend.

"Oh fine. Okay Ami, I'm on my way." Ami snapped the communicator closed as she heard the determined "Mars Power MAKE UP" and knew Sailor Mars would soon be on her way.

_Oh Serena, hold on just a little longer. We're coming! _And with that vow, Ami thrust her hand into the sky as she ran, and whispered "Mercury Power MAKE UP!" There was little time to waste and she knew it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_You've got to be kidding me. This **so **cannot be happening. Did that youma kill me or something? _Sailor Moon hung onto the door frame and peered into the cafeteria. _This is giving me the creeps. Maybe that jerk will help me avoid finding the Nega-creep._ Serena's eyes widened as she listened to the thoughts rattling around in her head. Not only was she scared out of her mind since she couldn't see Zoicite, she had just thought about doing THINGS like kissing with that JERK She was too distracted in her own thoughts to hear the figure sneak up behind her.

The figure grabbed her shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She shrieked as she spun around, trying to get away. Her arms and legs flailed as she tried to kung-fu her way out of the grasp on her shoulder.

"Shhh! He could be anywhere!" Darien, no, Tuxedo Mask hissed in her ear. Suddenly everything was too much for Serena. She felt like the wiring in her brain had short-circuited.

"Get off of me, jerk!" She tore away from him and, rather foolishly she told herself later, barged into the cafeteria. She didn't expect to come face-to-knees with the 12 foot youma standing before her.

"LOVELY!" It bellowed as it kicked her with its massive paw-like foot. Serena moaned as her body soared through the air and landed in a heap at Tuxedo Mask's feet.

"Sailor Moon!" Without waiting for a response, he drew his cane and flicked the blade of the sword outwards. His eyes narrowed into tiny, beady slits and he charged the youma.

The sword pierced it just above the knee. It let out a strange, almost childish whimper. Instead of having any effect at all, the youma simply pulled the cane out of its flesh as if it were only a splinter. Tuxedo Mask gulped and felt himself somersaulting backwards, landing on something that oofed under him. Turning beet red, the caped hero scrambled off of the still figure (_Full figure, _he found himself thinking) of Sailor Moon. Before he could do anything to help the girl, he jumped into action and pulled a rose from his pocket. Peering upward, he chucked, aiming for the youma's neck.

"This is bad. This is very bad." He muttered, his breath ragged in his sudden apprehension.

"Why did I think this would be a good idea?" He heard a soft moan and soon Sailor Moon stumbled to stand next to him. She looked him in the eye and then did something startling. She smiled at him.

"I think we need the scouts to weaken this one." He told her. She shook her head and suddenly the Moon Wand appeared in her hand. Tuxedo Mask frowned, not understanding her obvious plan.

Without a word, Sailor Moon charged the youma.

"Hey ugly, you are keeping me from my beauty sleep! And all these poor teachers need to go to bed so they can give meatball heads like me detention in the morning! In the name of the moon, I am gonna moon-dust you!" Tuxedo Mask felt the corners of his mouth twitch, battling to form a smile.

Sailor Moon raised the Wand to her forehead, closed her eyes and called on all of the leftover energy she felt within her very being. The light that pooled inside of her swirled to illuminate the Wand and her tiara vanished. Instead, a luminescent crescent moon blazed on her forehead. Tuxedo Mask felt himself groan. This couldn't be good.

_Where are the scouts? We need help! She can't do this on her own! She's nearly out of energy! _He felt himself slip into panic. Before he knew what to do, her eyes snapped open. Their brilliant blue opalescence burned into the gaze of the curious youma.

In a voice not entirely her own, and yet exactly hers, Sailor Moon whispered the words she felt resonate in her bones, but could not place.

"Moon Intense Emotional Splinter!" A great flash of light blinded Tuxedo Mask. There was an incredible howl of pain before everything went dark. _Did she kill us all? _He thought before he felt himself give into the pull of unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh this can't be good." Luna mewed as she reached Sailor Mercury's waiting form. The girl and cat stood at the entrance to the Juuban School, waiting for Sailor Mercury's computer scan.

"I have bad news." Mercury took off her visor and frowned at the small feline.

"We have to get in there!" Luna shouted, ready to charge in to save Sailor Moon.

"Luna, there's an energy in there I can't place." There was something in Sailor Mercury's voice that stopped the cat.

"What do you mean? Could it be a new enemy?" The fur stood up on edge on Luna's back.

"I don't know, but I don't think so. This reads as nearly human."

"Nearly," before Mercury could respond, the other scouts arrived.

"Sailor Mercury, what's wrong? Let's go kick some Nega-booty!" Sailor Jupiter proclaimed, punching the air. Mercury reached out to stop her.

"Before we go in there, know that there's a power reading as semi-human. I don't think it is evil. And I'm not getting a reading on Sailor Moon anymore." There was a surround-sound effect of gasps around the group.

"Then let's get in there!" Sailor Mars bellowed before charging into the school.

"She would try to steal my thunder." Jupiter muttered as she followed. The rest of the scouts chased after them, uncertain of what awaited in the school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Darling, I hope you don't mind that I had to take over for a while there. _A voice whispered in the darkness.

_Do I know you? _Serena's mind asked, confused. Where was she? Why did her body feel like it was floating? And why was everything so dark?

_You will remember in time. Please forgive me. I return you now._ Serena whimpered as the dream-like feeling left her limbs. The warmth that the voice had radiated left and the coldness seeped into her limbs. Pain filled her senses, replacing the floating sensation. Emptiness nearly overran her soul. She struggled to open her eyes, but found that she didn't have the energy to bat an eyelash.

_I don't think anyone will mind if I sleep for a while_. And with that Serena let the darkness take her again.

**Hm, I randomly started typing this chapter after rehearsal was let out two hours early tonight! I had no idea I was going to make up my own power! What did you think? Are any of the characters horribly OOC? If so, I'm sorry! Please leave me feedback! Thank you!**


	6. Round 6

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! **Please forgive me for being horrible at this "Update" thing. I'll try to be better! I promise, I'll try!

**Disclaimer: **Although I secretly wish I had super powers, or at least awesome characters that had super powers, I regret to inform you that Sailor Moon is not mine.

_**And now, a clip from our last update:**_

"_Moon Intense Emotional Splinter!" A great flash of light blinded Tuxedo Mask. There was an incredible howl of pain before everything went dark. Did she kill us all? He thought before he felt himself give into the pull of unconsciousness._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Darling, I hope you don't mind that I had to take over for a while there**. A voice whispered in the darkness._

_**Do I know you**? Serena's mind asked, confused. Where was she? Why did her body feel like it was floating? And why was everything so dark?_

_**You will remember in time. Please forgive me. I return you now**. Serena whimpered as the dream-like feeling left her limbs. The warmth that the voice had radiated left and the coldness seeped into her limbs. Pain filled her senses, replacing the floating sensation. Emptiness nearly overran her soul. She struggled to open her eyes, but found that she didn't have the energy to bat an eyelash. _

_**I don't think anyone will mind if I sleep for a while**. And with that Serena let the darkness take her again._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_And onwards, we continue with the next chapter…._**

"HEY NEGATRASH, WHY DON'T YOU TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE?" Sailor Mars bellowed as she darted into the school cafeteria. She stumbled over what she'd later identify as her English teacher's leg and felt her jaw drop in shock at the sight before her.

She was knocked over as the other Scouts slammed into her, squishing her to the ground.

"Oof- would you stop crushing me?" She grunted. There were shouts of "Hey!" and "What's the big deal?" before the other Scouts noticed the pure chaos-ripped mess in the cafeteria. There was a flash of silence as they tried to understand the mayhem in front of them.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus cried out as she saw the girl's crumpled form in the middle of the room. She struggled to unravel her arms from Mercury's legs and squeaked as her long golden hair got tangled under Sailor Jupiter's arms. Sailor Moon didn't seem to notice any of the noise her fellow Scouts were making. She didn't sit up and start laughing at the hilarity of their clumsiness. No, she didn't even bat one of those pretty, delicate eyelashes of hers.

Finally, after lots of kicking and pulling of hair, Venus broke free and stumbled to the ashen girl's side, searching for signs of life.

"Where's the youma?" Sailor Jupiter asked, slowly pulling herself up from the tangled scouts.

Mercury snapped out her mini-computer and started furiously typing away, ignoring Sailor Mars under her. With each key stroke she made, the computer beat against Sailor Mars' forehead. The raven-haired girl's right eye began to twitch before she let out a howl.

"Hello, Mercury, would you MOVE?" She roared as she tried to roll out from under Mercury. Instead of getting free, she found she couldn't move. She was shocked at how much weight Mercury seemed to crush down on her. Mars flailed her arms and whimpered. She tried to roll on her side. She squirmed and yelled and threatened. And as she started to give up, much to Mars' chagrin, Mercury effortlessly and daintily stood and began pacing, her brow furrowed.

"The youma is gone, as well as the rest of the negative energy." She bent and felt the pulse of one of the teachers lying on the ground.

"These teachers are only sleeping!" Mercury said, astonished. It seemed that everyone's energy had been fully restored!

"Come on Sailor Moon, time to wake up, you lazybones!" Venus joked, shaking the still girl's shoulder. Everyone's attention snapped to their fallen leader.

"Urrghh" The four girls jumped up in alarm as a caped figure moaned and stood shakily.

"Tuxedo Mask?" Mars and Jupiter exclaimed, surprised to see the mysterious man still at the battle, yet alone injured.

"I think I am going to have an everlasting headache." He muttered to himself, rubbing his head as he stumbled around. Once he noticed Sailor Moon's pale and still form, he let out a strangled cry of fear and rushed to her side, nearly knocking over Mars and Venus.

"Serena, you have to wake up now!" He cried, trying to shake the girl awake. He didn't seem to realize his mistake and continued to pull the girl into his arms, cradling her form gently. Serena didn't respond though; she lay limply in his arms, face pale and forehead slick with a cold sweat. Her lips held a sickly tinge of blue and there were bruises forming all over her pale skin. Tuxedo Mask was too busy panicking to notice the Scouts' apprehension at his slip up.

"Just who the Hell are you?" Sailor Jupiter demanded, snatching the unknown man away from her wounded friend.

"Jupiter, I can," before Mask could finish his sentence, the girl had extended her leg in a killer side-swipe, aiming straight for his temple. Tuxedo Mask threw himself to the ground and sweat-dropped, worried that his pretty face had just barely missed her determined foot.

"Jupiter, wait, it's not what you think!" He bellowed, trying to scramble away as the angered Amazon towered over him, her foot ready to clomp on his throat.

"Who are you? Are you one of those Nega-twirps, huh, you creep?" She yelled. The other Scouts watched in stunned silence as the furious girl and the petrified boy tangoed in circles around each other.

"**Stop.**" The voice was barely audible, but its power commanded everyone's attention.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed, and forgetting his fight to stay alive with Jupiter, fell to the wilted girl's side.

"Get away from her!" Jupiter cried, but was stopped from harming him as Sailor Moon fought to sit up.

"No, it's okay." Everyone turned to stare at her. Her lips were still blue and she looked like she was about to be sick.

"Sailor Moon, what happened?" Venus asked, clearly vexed.

"Mercury, can you do me a favor?" Sailor Moon whispered, ignoring the question. Her voice was weakening and her breaths were coming in short gasps of pain.

"Serena, please lie down and get some rest. I'll get you to a doctor." Tuxedo Mask murmured reassuringly, attempting to scoop the tiny girl into his arms like he did in his daring rescues. Before he stood and leapt to make a mad dash away from the scene of the battle and the Scouts' narrowed eyes, Serena stopped him.

"Darien, I'm okay. This is important." She said, shutting her eyes against the pain. The others cried out in surprise.

"DARIEN is Tuxedo Mask?"

"No way, Shields is Cape Boy?"

"Sailor Moon, don't be crazy!"

"Yeah girl, did you get hit in the head?"

"There's no way this goof can be Darien, no matter how weird he is!"

"Hey, Darien isn't that weird!"

"You're just saying that because you like him!"

"Face it, Tuxedo Mask and Darien were always very similar!"

"Shields is Cape Boy? Cape Boy is Shields? Far out!"

"I think he's lying,"

"Hm….that makes sense."

"WOULD YOU please be quiet?" Darien barked, snapping his head around to glare at the gaggle of girls behind him. Mars nearly gagged, Venus gulped, Jupiter glared, and Mercury moved to kneel next to him, leaning closer to Sailor Moon.

"What is it, Sailor Moon? We need to get you to a doctor."

"No Ami, please just trust me. There's something more important." Mercury frowned and shot a glance at Tuxedo Mask, but he didn't seem to register surprise at Serena's unveiling of her identity.

"Meatball Head, what on Earth could possibly be more important?" Mars asked, exasperated.

"Ami, I need you to look up something for me on your computer." Serena whimpered, trying to avoid everyone's obvious stare of disbelief.

"If you think it'll be okay, Serena." Mercury said, giving in to her leader. She opened the "Search" screen on the tiny computer and nodded to encourage Serena to continue.

"I need you to look up the attack, "Moon Intense Emotional Splinter." She gasped out before her eyes unexpectedly rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed against Darien. In a swirl of light and ribbons, her transformation faded and Sailor Moon turned into a pajama-clad Serena.

"SERENA!" The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask shouted in horror

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Artemis! Artemis, you lazy ball of fur, wake up!" Luna dashed up the stairs to Mina's room, panting for air.

"Luna? What are you doing up? And where are our Scouts?" Artemis asked, stretching and yawning from his perch on Mina's bed.

"Artemis, I think something's happened. Serena is in trouble. The scouts went to Juuban School to find her, but you weren't with Mina. I had to find you! Don't you feel it? Our Princess is nearby!" The cat hissed, tail fiercely swishing to and fro.

"Luna! If it's true, why aren't you at the battle? The princess could be there! The scouts might need our help!" The white feline sprang into action, ready to dash out of the room and to the school by himself.

"Artemis. Something's not right." He turned, startled at the anxiety in his partner's strained voice.

"What do you mean, Luna?" He could feel his hackles rising.

"It's like before. The princess's energy - she felt like this before she died." The cat let out a mew of panic. He paused and tried to grasp what she said.

"Then we'd better hurry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A/N:_Sorry for the cliffie, but I think it was justified. **Please review!** I will try my very hardest to update this again later this week. Please don't be angry! -eeps and runs away-


	7. Round 7

**AN: **Lookie, another update! Oh, and sorry if there were any errors in the previous update – FanFic wouldn't let me edit the chapter. Anyhoo. Thanks for reading, but don't forget to REVIEW! Please???? -Pouts- Or I'll stop writing!

**Disclaimer:** No, she's not mine.

* * *

"_Princess Serenity!"_ Daggers pierced her mind, for the voice wasn't one for her ears.

"Serena, you have to wake up now!"

"Meatball Head, open your eyes!" The voices of her friends trickled into her mind like a leaky faucet, yet someone else was demanding her attention first. But all Serena wanted was to just sleep. She tried to ignore all of them.

"_Princess Serenity, are you listening to me?"_

_No,_ the girl thought irritably. She couldn't focus. Why did everyone sound so scared and so far away? Why did she feel so tired?

"Come on girl, we need you!"

"_**PRINCESS SERENITY, YOU WILL DIE IF YOU DO NOT LISTEN!"**_

_Why are you calling me Princess? Why do you sound like me? And why won't you let me sleep? If I were me, I'd let me sleep!_ Serena grumbled sleepily in her dream-like state, trying to shut out the voice that eerily sounded like her own.

"Serena, please wake up!"

"Oh God Serena, come on! You have to wake up!"

"_Princess Serenity, I AM you!"_ The voice that sounded like her own snapped at her.

_How is that even possible? Nope, you can't be right. I wanna sleep now, Luna_. Serena yawned and tried to turn on her side, hoping to shut out that awfully stuffy voice, but instead she found she couldn't move. In fact, she found that she wasn't really even in a body. The thought should have scared her, but she was just too blissfully tired.

"_Princess Serenity, if you do not accept that you and I are one in the same, you will not survive!"_

_I don't understand,_ the girl mumbled, struggling to focus on the words that shouted in her head.

"_Your body used more energy than I realized to use the Silver Crystal during that last attack. You as Serena could not wield such powerful energy. If you acknowledge that I am indeed you, I can unlock the rest to heal you from the strain. HURRY, PRINCESS, or all will be doomed!" _The panic in the mysterious voice finally sliced home and Serena realized that she couldn't feel her own body anymore.

_Okay, I accept it. You are Princess Serenity and I am you. _It sounded strange to her, but she just wanted to stop feeling such bitter emptiness.

"_Say that you are the Princess! Hurry,"_ Even though the voice was shouting in pure distress, it was growing dreadfully distant.

_I am Princess Serenity._ Her mind **snapped**. Energy like searing liquid fire poured into the small girl's very being. Waves of warmth flooded her limbs, chasing away the cold emptiness. All at once, Serena was dropped back into her own body and could feel the bruises, the burn on her leg, and exhaustion from the battle – but she could finally _Feel_ again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Serena, you have to wake up now!" Venus chided the petite girl, trying to pull her from Tuxedo Mask's arms. It scared her that she had de-transformed and part of her was still worried that Tuxedo Mask was holding Serena, not Sailor Moon. It still hadn't fully sunk in that DARIEN, of all people, was indeed Tuxedo Mask.

"Meatball Head, open your eyes." Darien pleaded, not letting Venus take the small girl. He had pulled her still form into his embrace and sat in the center of the cafeteria, rocking her back and forth. Serena's skin was clammy and pasty, the burn on her leg still glared bloody, gnarled flesh, and the hollows under her eyes looked painfully bruised. Her lips were cracked and bleeding. He snatched the mask aside, no longer worrying that the Scouts could see his identity. Fear gripped at the man's heart, as he realized that not only did he cling to the still form of Serena, the girl he lived to tease, but also Sailor Moon, the somewhat klutz yet beauty that inspired him not to give up hope.

"Come on girl, we need you!" Jupiter sobbed nearby, afraid to look away from the girl in Darien Shields' arms. Mars hugged Jupiter and cried with her, speechless with fright.

Sailor Mercury reached over and yet again checked her pulse before paling.

"Serena, please wake up!" Ami cried before meeting Darien's gaze. "We're losing her. Her pulse is too weak." She whispered, afraid to speak the words.

"Oh God Serena, come on! You have to wake up!" The man sobbed, hiding his tears in the golden hair that fell over his arms. He heard Ami's cry. He felt Serena's breath come to a halt. He did not notice the two felines rush into the ruined school. He did not hear their cries of dismay, and he blocked out the sobs from the girls. He did not stop rocking back and forth, and he refused to think about what the silence from the creature in his arms meant. No, the only thing that ran through Tuxedo Mask's mind was the plea that Serena willed herself to breathe.

"How can this be," Luna asked, disbelieving that such a tragedy had befallen them.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Artemis whispered, in panicked awe. Luna met his gaze, eyes glistening with tears of pain. Had they really fought so hard and come this far to lose both Serena and the Princess?

Before anyone else had time to even consider Artemis' words, the Incredible happened.

A tremor shook the blonde girl's motionless body. With great effort, Serena gulped in a lungful of air. Her chest began to fall in a regular pattern, and some of the color returned to her pale skin. The girl's body seemed to simply fall asleep. With a _whoosh _of air, the group let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, one of the sleeping teachers groaned and stirred nearby.

"We had better get out of here." Mercury said, satisfied that once again Serena held a stronger pulse.

"We'll go to my place. I can take better care of her there." Darien roared, and without another word and with a swish of his cape, he was off into the Night. The sleeping Serena was tucked in his arms, her head held under his chin. The Scouts and guardians dashed after him, afraid they'd lose sight of the caped man.

"I can't believe it." Luna murmured to Artemis as they ran, still in shock over what their discovery would come to signify.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **Yes, I know, this is a short update. However, in a sense, the last two chapters really can be considered one. I just liked where the breaks were! Suspense, my darlings, is a great tool. Anyhoo….please review! If no one reviews, I will not know how to improve this story and I will think no one is reading. If no one is reading, why bother continuing to update? So yes, **please review!**


	8. Round 8

**AN: **THANKS FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS! Keep 'em coming!

**Disclaimer: **Do I really need to keep writing these things????? Once again, not mine.

After cleaning and bandaging Serena's scrapes and burns, Darien laid the sleeping girl on his bed and proceeded to tuck blankets around her to make her more comfortable. He then ignored the protests of her friends and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"She needs sleep. Please, if you're going to stay, sit down and try to keep quiet." He sweat-dropped as he saw he was suddenly surrounded by four ogling girls and two extremely suspicious cats.

"We will stay quiet if you tell us all that you know and explain your part in this." Jupiter demanded, her arms crossed over her chest. She returned the glare Darien gave her but looked away in shock as Luna broke between them.

"You all may stay out here and argue, but Artemis and I demand to stay by Serena's side." Luna said, icy eyes defying the boy and girl to argue with her.

Darien frowned and blinked.

"Did that cat just talk?"

"Do you run around in a mask and a cape?" The black cat spit back, tail rigidly high with pride. He gaped at the cat, but could only shrug in response. He let the two cats into the room before turning back to meet the eyes of Jupiter.

"Perhaps we should de-transform now." He suggested. The others glanced at each other before nodding. Darien walked into the kitchen to give the girls some privacy and to turn on a pot of coffee. After he pulled out the coffee cups and sat them on a serving tray with the creamer and a bowl of sugar, he returned to the living room and was not at all surprised to find Ami Mizuno, Mina Aino, Rei Hino and Lita Kino waiting for him.

He was the least surprised to find out that Lita Kino was indeed the overly protective Sailor Jupiter. Putting aside the irony, he served each of them a cup of coffee and sat on the opposite side of the coffee table, as far from Lita as possible.

"Why are you after the Rainbow Crystals?" Rei demanded before he had a chance to take a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, and which side are you really on?" Jupiter barked as she leaned in closer to glare at the boy.

"Girls, I think before we all start barraging Darien with questions, maybe he should just explain how he and Serena both ended up at the school tonight." Ami broke in, looking pointedly at Darien.

"I followed her." He replied simply.

"You followed her? What did you do, sneak into her room?" Mina gawked.

"Not quite. I've been worried about her and well, was looking out for her." Darien suddenly became very uncomfortable in this interrogation.

"You were looking out for her? Then what were you doing lying on the ground while she lay there dying?" Lita asked bitterly. Darien winced.

"Something happened in her last attack. I just remember this blazing light, and then everything went black."

The others frowned.

"You mean when she threw her tiara?" Rei asked.

"Or do you mean when she tried using her Healing Activation?" Ami asked.

"Neither. It was the strangest attack. I don't think I've ever heard her use it before." He shrugged.

"So let's get this straight. You were worried about her, so you what, staked out outside her house?" Mina began. When Darien nodded, she continued.

"Then something happened and she left to come to the school, where you saw her transform, and saw her use a new attack?" Mina arched an eyebrow at the boy, still confused.

"Perhaps that explains her lack of energy." Ami suggested, but the others could tell something was still bothering her.

"What were you so worried about?" Rei suddenly asked Darien.

"Molly told me and 'Drew that Serena had bruises all over her body. Lately she's been so exhausted, even her meatballs seemed to droop. **(AN: That was just for you, merangelgal!)** She started drinking coffee, for crying out loud! I was afraid something ghastly was happening to her at home. Didn't YOU notice anything strange?" Darien took a long sip of his coffee, the worry returning. He noticed the girls exchange looks.

"We were assuming the bruises came from the battles with youma, but we couldn't remember seeing her getting hurt that badly. We were also worried about the exhaustion, but I guess we just got sidetracked." Ami murmured, guilt lacing through her voice.

"So wait, how did you get the school? Did Zoicite steal her out of bed or something?" Rei asked, still puzzled.

"No, she snuck out of her house from her bedroom window. She climbed down a tree and everything. I followed her around the neighborhood and even in the small park. She was patrolling for Negaverse, seems like it. Isn't that what you Scouts do? Scout for Nega-trouble?" There was a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"You mean to tell me Serena's been patrolling for the Negaverse, on her OWN?" Lita nearly exploded as the protective streak inside her awoke once more.

"Calm down, Lita. We'll just have to ask her when she wakes up." Ami said rationally.

"Darien, how long have you known that Serena was Sailor Moon?" Mina asked suddenly, an odd look gracing her gorgeous face.

"I found out tonight. She called me Darien by mistake after I foolishly rescued her as Darien instead of Tuxedo Mask." Only Mina caught on to the blush that covered Darien's cheeks at the memory. No one noticed Mina smile to herself knowingly.

"Was this new attack of Serena's what freaked her out so badly when she first woke up? What was it? 'Moon Intense Emotional Splinter'? What exactly happened?" Ami asked, suddenly whipping out the tiny computer, typing furiously.

Darien paused and thought long and hard before nodding.

"That was it. I thought we were doomed. I told her she needed to call the Scouts because even with our powers combined I didn't think we had enough to win the battle. It was the second youma at the attack, and Sailor Moon had already dusted one. The second youma was like 12 feet tall and was very powerful. But Sailor Moon just smiled at me and then closed her eyes and started to glow. The tiara vanished and instead a crescent moon shone on her forehead almost as bright as the sun. It looked like she was imploding, and then there was this voice that sounded almost like her but just wasn't, and she whispered 'Moon Intense Emotional Splinter'. The light got worse and for a second I thought she killed us all and then there was just blackness. The next thing I remember is waking up to find you all there, and Serena passed out." Shadows clouded Darien's features as his worry for the girl became apparent.

'_Drew would blow a gasket if he knew how much I was worried about the Meatball Head now, _he thought to himself as the irony hit him.

As the girls noticed what seemed to be true concern for their friend and leader, the tension fell away from the room like a dry-rotted brick as it falls from a wall.

"I'm running a scan on the attack now. Other than that, I guess all we can do is wait." Ami said, uncertainty coloring her words. She wasn't sure they had time to lose. The others nodded and sat, sipping at their coffee, waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_So Princess Serenity, what am I like?" _Serena asked herself, slightly bothered by how silly it sounded to herself.

_Do you realize how silly you sound? _The Princess asked herself. Serena mentally rolled her eyes.

"_Am I always gonna have you in my head from now on? 'Cause I don't know if I'm going to like having someone listening to my thoughts." _Serena worried to the other part of herself.

_You could call me your conscience. And what don't you want me to hear, how much you love Tuxedo Mask? _The other voice _pssh_ed to herself and Serena blanched.

"_Excuse me? How could you say that about that jerk? Tuxedo Mask is DARIEN! EW," _Serena squealed. The Princess giggled.

_Of course he's Darien. But I guess you don't remember yet, huh? _The Princess suddenly seemed to understand why Serena was being so stubborn.

"_Remember WHAT!? And would you PLEASE explain to me what's going on? Like that attack, or how I was floating outside my body, or why YOU are in MY head!" _Serena begged, trying as hard as she could not to snap something in her mind from thinking so hard.

_First of all, I am in YOUR head because YOU and I are the same person. I'm just you from another lifetime. _The other voice chided her.

"_Oh, well that makes sense." _Serena rolled her eyes yet again.

_It should. You, my dear, were Princess Serenity from the Silver Millennium. You are the great Princess of the Moon that wields the power of the Silver Crystal to destroy the Evil that threatens our galaxy's peace. _Pride rolled over Serena as she listened to herself being described from the past.

"_So I'm the Moon Princess we've been looking for? Oh, Rei's gonna love that." _Serena giggled.

_She should. You, along with the Scouts, were reincarnated by Queen Serenity, our mother, after the last battle with Beryl, in case she should return to try and destroy the world again. I've been floating around in your subconscious willing you to remember your past. I gave you dreams, hoping it would work that way. When it didn't, and I noticed you were losing that battle, I took over for a while there, but hadn't realized you weren't accepting your destiny. _

Serena winced, _"My destiny?"_

_Yes, your destiny. It is your destiny to protect this world, Serena. The Scouts are your Royal Guard, and stood by your side during the Silver Millennium. They are destined to protect you and the mission. Speaking of which, what were you doing out there by yourself? And why were you so drained of energy? Had I not taken over, you would have collapsed! THAT is why you were floating outside of your body! You nearly died! _Princess Serenity, no, herself, chided her. Serena frowned. It was still too hard to comprehend.

"_I had to prove to Rei that I could fight on my own." _She blushed as she realized that she had almost put their entire mission in even more danger.

Serena felt her alter ego sigh.

_I did the same thing, once, a long time ago. Shall I unlock your memories now, and show you the Silver Millennium?_ If she could have, Serena would have nodded. In a dazzling swirl of light and memories, Serena flew into the past.

Memories fluttered past her, of planetary champions, royal balls, nobles, the Silver Millennium, her mother, her best friends, what true peace was like, the taste of Prince Darien's kisses, true love that was almost hers, the Silver Crystal, the battle that destroyed the Moon, the witch Beryl seducing her love, the pain of his death, the cold piercing of the blade through her heart, her own hand that drove it there, her mother's grief, the reincarnation, the pain, the fear, and the hope that she would be there once again to bring about peace.

It finally hit home. It all finally made sense.

_I am Princess Serenity. I have the Silver Crystal. _Realization slipped over her. _**I**__ had the last Rainbow Crystal? _As she became one with herself and her alter ego and accepted her destiny, Serena opened her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** Woo! I got so many great reviews; I just HAD to write the next chapter! Enjoy. Please leave me reviews! And feel free to offer any advice or requests for future updates!

**2****nd**** AN: **Fixed the name issue! 12.17.07


	9. Round 9

**AN: **And out of the blue, I have returned to give you this update. I apologize for not updating, but it took me a while to force that stubborn li'l hamster back on my wheel of creativity! Who knew a hamster could protest so much!?

**Warning: **This chapter could get confusing. Please be advised, Serena talks to herself a lot, since the Princess is now fully in her conscious mind! (Yeah, I'm crazy. I mean, who doesn't like to argue with themselves!?) Oh, and as was with the last chapter, it's probably gone a bit AUish… I've decided that I want to write my own twist on this.

**Disclaimer:** Well, I still don't own it.

* * *

She opened her eyes and blinked before smiling. Her limbs ached slightly, but there was warmth radiating inside, confirming that her new self was not just a dream. 

"Serena?" She heard someone whisper as if breathlessly.

"Luna?" She asked, stifling a yawn. She smiled again. Boy, did she have a shock for her furry guardians!

"Luna, you won't believe what I have to tell you." She saw Luna come into her line of vision, the cat's brow furrowed in concern…and wonderment.

"Princess?" Artemis popped up beside Luna. Serena felt herself laugh softly.

"You know, then?" Serena asked, starting to sit up. She blinked and felt herself falling back against the pillows, her head spinning.

"Princess, you are too weak!" Artemis cried out.

"It took me a while to fully accept both voices in my head." She smiled ruefully.

"Do you remember, then?" Luna asked anxiously. Serena nodded sadly.

"Do you wish me to awaken your memories, Luna? Artemis? They are not entirely happy." Serena felt regret filling her soul, but she pushed it away impatiently. Luna gave a half snort.

"I didn't expect happiness, what with Beryl controlling the Negaverse." Luna retorted, tasting a strange familiarity with the name Beryl. Without another word, Serena leaned forward and kissed the crescent moon on the cat's forehead. As her eyes fluttered shut, and the wash of memories overtook her, Serena did the same to Artemis.

Luna gasped and looked at her charge.

"Princess…" Remorse claimed the be-spelled cat at the realization of the fall of the Silver Millennium.

"So the question now Luna, is simply this: do we tell the Scouts and Darien?" Suddenly the girl grinned, the prospect of a practical joke forming in her mind. Artemis groaned.

"After a thousand years of sleep, I was hoping she'd grow out of playing pranks." He rolled his eyes as she hugged the white cat to her, attempting to hide a very un-lady-like snort.

* * *

Darien held up his hand, signaling to the Scouts to stop their arguing. 

"I hear talking." He said, and before the girls knew what was happening, he was charging through the bedroom door.

"Serena!" He cried as he rushed to her side and pulled her weak form into a hug. He shoved the voice that taunted him with something along the lines of "What would Andrew say?" to the back of his mind. No, he didn't even feel like questioning why he was so relieved that the Meatball Head was okay. He just hugged her tightly, happiness surging through him.

"Darien, you're squishing me." She blushed furiously, still out of place with her second half's memories of the taste of Darien's kisses.

"Serena! Girl, you gave us quite a scare!" Lita cried as the others ran into the room. Serena relaxed in Darien's arms, feeling mischievous. She could nearly hear Luna's groan as she upped the melodrama, limply using Darien for support.

"And just what were you doing out there on your own, Meatball Brains? Why didn't you call us?" Rei chided, hands on her hips. Serena felt the Princess within her roll her eyes.

"_Was she always this bossy?" _Serena asked herself.

_Worse._ The Princess snorted, flashing an image of the Princess of Mars in the same pose, only in a ball gown and on the Moon.

"Serena?" Darien's worried questioning brought her back to herself. Serena nearly giggled.

"_I think I'm being too cruel." _She felt what seemed like a nod from herself.

_You need to tell them the truth, restore their memories, and get back to defeating Beryl. She destroyed our kingdom; I will not let this happen again! _Serena flinched from the sudden roar within her own mind.

"I'm so sorry Serena, are you hurt?" Darien asked as he tried to hold her more gently. Again, she felt herself blushing. Too busy with the voice in her head and the tender memories of Darien from the Moon Kingdom, Serena missed the amused look Mina shot them.

"_Fine, but you take the fun out of everything." _Serena grumbled to herself.

_I resent that! _The Princess _hmph_ed.

"Serena, are you really feeling okay?" Ami questioned. The concern had yet to leave the bluette's eyes. The girls started firing questions at her, talking over each other.

Finally, Serena could take no more, and she pushed herself, albeit hesitantly, from Darien's arms.

"Everyone, listen to me!" The crowd was shocked into silence as Serena sat as straight as an arrow in the bed, commanding their full attention.

"I have some news that you might find… unbelievable." She winced, suddenly slightly unsure about how to reveal her inner self. Taking strength from Luna's and Artemis's encouraging nods, she cleared her throat and attempted what she felt was her best Royal voice.

"I've found the Moon Princess."

At first, there was only silence. The felines sweat-dropped at their Princess and her odd way of breaking the news. Suddenly, Darien startled them out of their silence with a sharp breath before turning a stern stare at the dumpling haired girl.

"What are you talking about?" However, incredulously, Rei beat him to the punch.

"Ami, did you find anything about my new power?" Serena asked, deliberately avoiding Rei's question.

"_I'll show her who's in charge!" _Serena inwardly muttered to the Princess.

_Would you just tell them already? Hello, did you forget? There's an evil witch out there that once tried to steal your prince away from you and murdered your entire kingdom! _The Princess nearly growled at herself.

"The data was blocked from my computer." Ami frowned, frustrated with the lack of data-flow.

"That's because it came from the past." Serena chirped. She couldn't help but smiling, especially in Rei's direction.

"Serena, I must admit, I'm confused. I've pulled details on powers used in the past before. Why would this information be blocked?" Ami reasoned, typing furiously into her computer.

"That's because she's me. Or, well, I'm her. We're the same now. Well, sorta. More like, she's in my head telling me things. And no, Rei, I'm not going crazy! She sorta used that power without me. Well, not without me, because I was totally there, just without warning me." Serena babbled, grinning. She stifled another yawn as suddenly the only sound in the room was the ticking of the nearby clock.

"Wait a minute here – you actually expect us to believe that YOU are the Moon Princess?" Rei asked with eyebrows hiked high.

"And what's so hard to believe about that, HUH?" And with that, the two girls dissolved into a fit of flying tongues, eblows and hair pulling. The others scattered out of the war zone, barely missing a flying jab or poke.

"Serena!" Luna bellowed as Rei's elbow barely missed landing on her tail.

Suddenly sobering and knowing what she had to do, Serena grabbed a hold of her friend.

"Rei, please forgive me." Before anyone knew what was happening, Serena kissed the girl on the forehead. In a surge of light, the symbol for Mars burned on the Priestess' forehead. The others gasped and shielded themselves from the light and intense heat.

Rei let out a strangled sob as everything came rushing back. Finally, after the torrent of emotions and memories, she opened her eyes and bowed her head.

"It really is you, Princess." There were gasps from the others. Rei and Serena hugged, both crying softly as the realization of all that had passed slipped over them.

Equally in turn, Serena released all of her Scouts' memories. At last, her gaze turned to Darien. Again, Mina noticed her blushing as the girl trembled slightly under his gaze.

_What are you afraid of? This is Darien! He is your soul mate! _The Princess cried, anxious to feel the presence of her Prince.

"_Exactly, this is DARIEN. This is the guy that's called me Meatball Head for the past year. We live to fight, and now you tell me he's my soul mate? It's a little hard to…" _Serena trailed off, shocked into silence by the sudden memory of dancing in the soft light of the Moon. Dancing, wrapped in Darien's arms. The simple radiance from his love washed over her, and she began to stammer.

"I'm not sure how to give you back your memories. You don't carry a symbol like the others." She stammered, suddenly entranced by the blue ocean she found in his eyes.

_I know how to fix this! _The Princess called out to her giddily. Before she realized what she was doing, Serena leaned in and planted a firm kiss on the man's lips.

There was no flare of light as there had been with the Scouts. There was no heat that the others felt. The tingle that flooded from the Princess over the Prince's mind seemed to simply melt the two together. Darien, startled at first, leaned further in and pulled her closer to him. He remembered. He relished in holding her again, in the touch of her lips and the feel of her hair against his fingertips. The pain of the past dulled as the sheer joy of finding his Princess filled his being.

Lita let out a low whistle and Mina cheered. Artemis simply shook his head and Ami turned away, turning as red as Rei's Sailor skirt. Again, Luna cleared her throat to break up the show.

"Serena, you may not wish to overly exert yourself." Darien whispered in her ear playfully. Serena gently pulled back from Darien, suddenly lighthearted and breathless. Unsure if it was from her near run-in with death, or for the simple deliciousness of his kisses, she once again blushed.

"I'd say we have lots to discuss." Artemis said, trying to divert everyone's attention, and as everyone settled on the bed around her, they shared the pain and happiness that had once been their lives. The team planned their next battle and discussed how to use this new advantage against the Negaverse.

And when it was time for the girls to leave, a young woman and a young man were left behind, simply staring at the other, with wonder.

* * *

**AN: **Too OOC? Too weird? Somehow, oddly fits? Anyone out there?! Review! 


	10. Round 10

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine!

**AN:** This is just a short little epilogue that I thought tied the piece together nicely. Enjoy, or not, but leave some feedback!

* * *

**Epilogue**

Andrew busily made his way about the Crown Arcade, filling in orders for all the customers and laughing as he passed his school friends fighting over videogames.

It had been quiet so far, for a Saturday, and he guessed it was simply because his best friend and his best friend's arch nemesis had yet to make their appearance.

_Any minute now_, he thought to himself, chuckling softly as he wondered what the day would bring. He checked the clock on the wall and grinned. Darien would be in soon, and not long after Serena would follow. There'd be yelling and arguing, perhaps milkshakes would fly, and he could sit back and watch in awe as his best friend fell further and further for the girl.

Oh, _he_ may not know it yet, but Andrew sure knew Darien was falling for the "Meatball Head".

Picking up a few empty coffee cups from the counter, Andrew looked up as the familiar jingle caught his attention. Sure enough, in walked Andrew's best friend, Darien.

Instead of the usual grimace he wore, he was grinning. Andrew felt his eyebrows rise as he tilted his head to the side in curiosity. He wasn't quite sure he had ever seen his best friend grin _that _much before.

"Cat got your tongue, 'Drew?" Darien drawled, and before he had a chance to respond, Andrew felt his jaw drop. Serena had bounced in behind him, any sign of her earlier sad and exhausted self wiped away. She too grinned, however usual that was for the girl.

"Serena! You seem happy today!" Andrew replied, turning to shoot Darien an odd glance. Before he had the chance to move closer towards them, before he could take their orders, before Andrew could even fully register what was happening, the small blonde leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed the man standing next to her.

Andrew's jaw dropped. The sound of coffee cups shattering into thousands of tiny pieces stilled the arcade. Pure silence filled the room as all eyes turned in shock towards the pair.

Andrew was dimly aware at the irony of his sudden urge to faint.

And Darien and Serena simply smiled at each other before taking their seats at the counter.

"Can I have a milkshake, Andrew? Coffee is way too gross!" The bubbly blonde grinned up at her Prince Charming. Together, the two shared a secret smile as their prank on their friend became a success.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: **Wahoo! It's finally finished! So… thoughts? 


End file.
